


Madness Awakens.

by FanboyRemy08



Category: Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyRemy08/pseuds/FanboyRemy08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently awaken as a weapon at a young age, Hinata ventures to Death City to enroll at the academy. There he will meet and strange cast of people and perhaps find a partner to fight along side with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Awakens.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more TanaHina Darn it!!!! please!!!!!! haha so here I am doing my best to contribute!
> 
> Whats going on peep!? Just head up no idea where this idea came from! Just know that it wants life and who I'm I to deny it!!! haha xD Also English totally not my first language so sorry if confuse some of ya out there with my horrible writing.
> 
> Copyright - Haikyuu does not belong to me!!!! I am making no money nor stacking any claim! if it did belong to me....Tanahina everywhere !!!!! 
> 
> Soul Eater does not belong to be either!!! if it did Evil Maka cannon!!! Maka God take over the world buahahahah!!!. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also! if any artist can msg me id would like to request some Tana-Hina drawings for this fic please!!! will gladly pay if ya have paypal xD want to give Meister Tanaka and Weapon Hinata life! Please!! would love to four ever and ever!!!

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Hianata looks all around himself in awe in wonder wonder. "Cant believe it I'm actually here....Death City" he mumbles to himself. Walking up the steps that lead to the mass school and home for the Lord of Death himself. Around him crowds of people walking up the school as well. Many seem young as him, while others much older baring sings of experience. A rush of excitement flows through him silencing any fears he may still have deep withing and walks with is head held him. 

Finally reaching the building Hinata lets out breath as he reaches out to open the door, but right before he manages to open it, it bust open reviling a blue haired boy just a bit older than by the looks of it. "Yahooooooo!!!!!" said boy yells out as he dashes out of the building yelling at the top of his lungs, right behind him a tall girl with a long pony tail also emerges from the building wearing an apologetic smile directed at HInata. " Sorry about him!" she calls from behind her should as she picks up speed to catch up to the other. Nodding his head in understanding Hianata simply looks after 'whoa that was a close call haha' and with that smiles brightly himself and makes his way to the information desk. 

Walking up the reception desk after what felt like an eternity waiting for the people that were ahead of him in the que. " Hello dear, welcome to Death Academy. Can I get your name and age honey." Pulling out his acceptance letter and I.D with a smile " Hinata Shouyou, age 16 happy to be here." Smiling brightly at his enthusiasm and energy she replies in kind "Great having you here with us HIanata-san, hmm lest see here" hands moving swiftly over her key board "Any combat experience before this ?" after a no she nods typing in a few things and prints some papers out. "Okay honey here you go. Having no combat experience after this you have been placed onto the NOT division for training and classes. Here his a copy of your schedule along with your dormitory information. Orientations for first years will be held in building 626. Thank you again for choosing to be with us Hinata-san I hope you learn much and do your very best." 

Smiling in thanks and grabbing the offered item he stands and bows down in respect "Thank you so much!!!" and with that leaves the crowded office building making a quick run to his dormitory to leave his backpack before leaving for orientation that start in about 30 minutes so he does have some time to kill before then. Walking out of male dormitories and into one of the many court yards around the school. Walking aimlessly yet sticking close to building 626. 'Hmm wonder whats for lunch later I am starving! Hope they have tac-' "HAH! Real Big talk Tsukishima!" 

Hinata is brought out of his thoughts at the sudden outburst heard across the courtyard. Looking over near the center quite a few people are gather around and at the center stand three male students in what appears to be quite an argument. Being pulled over by his curiosity to the commotion HInata ends up next to a short blond young lady. Turning to her he ask her with a bit of wonder and concern as he looks onto the three guys arguing. " Whats going on?" The woman turns to him and lets out a sigh. "seems my little brother has gotten himself into another situation." she faces the close cut hair boy with black hair who is currently glaring death itself at a blond guy. "Would help him out but last time I think that he got mad saying this like making look bad and the works huh" she shrugs "boy's haha" 

Nodding in some sort of understanding after all this is a school with people who fight demons...looking weak might not be the best of ideas. Turning his attention back to the three at the center Hinata looks on wondering what will happen. The Blond haired man smirks crossing his arm "Big talk? my my Tanaka-san, I'm simply speaking the truth no? This is your second years already and still you have not yet to find a weapon partner." the smirk on his face grows stronger as the Tanaka growls and his whole buddy tenses itching for a fight. " I mean really I'm only after your best interest here Tanaka-san. You could end up seriously hurt one of this days fighting with just your fist you know." Fixing his glasses Tsukishima crosses his arms as his partner a black haired girl around the same age lets out a laugh mockingly. 

Cracking his knuckles Tanaka takes a breath and with a sinister smile. "Like I said big talk, Maybe I just don't need a weapon to fight huh...ever think of that, now come here and let me show you what I can do you little shit!" and with that he charges towards Tsukishima swinging his left arm to aim a punch that Tsukishima barely avoids if not for the help of his partner. Hinata gazes in awe and the scene before him 'man...hes just so...' "Tanaka-san !!!! Your so Cool!!!" he yells out in excitement gather the attention of the crowed and of said Tanaka. Looking upon the oranged haired kid Tanaka looks confused for but an instance until he grins standing straight, puffing his chest out as he does so, facing Tsukishima ready for the a fight. Tsukishima himself back's up a bit as his partner turns into her weapon form , a great longbow, and takes aim at Tanaka. 

"Hey that'ts Thats not fair!!" Hinata calls out as he runs into the confrotantion between the two, he has no idea why, only that he knows that he does not want to see Tanaka-san lose to some one like Tsukishima. His very being, his soul, is vibrating it feels like it. Transforming into his own weapon form, a great spear, onto Tanaka's hand. The crowd gasp and Tanaka himself is speechless for a moment but quickly snaps out of it going into attack mode grasping the spear ready to attack. Feeling Hinata's soul wavelength flow threw him, and his in turn onto HInata's. " Will you look at that" the blong girl from before, Tanaka's sister calls out proudly. Every one around them is looking awe struck. Tanaka Ryuunosuke his holding a weapon partner without any problem. 

Grinning and feeling more powerful than ever Tanaka faces Tsukishima "Ready to get your ass kick"


End file.
